The present invention concerns a method and equipment for reducing or eliminating multiple dispersions in fluid flows each consisting of two or more fluid components with different specific gravities and viscosities, in particular fluid flows of oil and water from different oil/gas production wells in formations beneath the surface of the earth or sea.
All production wells will have different contents of water in oil, so-called water-cut, which develop differently over time. If several oil-continuous and/or water-continuous wells are mixed together, multiple dispersions will be created, i.e. dispersions in which drops are dispersed inside other drops, creating several drop layers outside each other. If several oil-continuous and water-continuous wells are mixed together, very complex dispersions may be created with many drop layers that will be very difficult, if not impossible, to separate.